


Date Night

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Brotherly Love, Dating, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “What's a day, a month and a year all together?”Jason groaned “Didn't anyone ever teach you that answering to a question with another one is the epitome of rudeness?”





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for the batbros interrupting a nygmobblepot date - it's more of riddlerbird in my head but it's vague enough that it should also work for the Gotham versions ♡

_Date Night_

“Jay, there's no need to elbow me so  _ hard _ !”

“Ooh, the Golden Boy forgetting about codenames? That's new”

Dick scowled, his domino mask doing nothing to hide the embarrassed flush he could feel spreading on his face “What is it, Red Hood?” 

“Changing topics? You really have grown into Bat Jr even more than the Demon's spawn” 

“Stop calling Robin that” Dick huffed, annoyed by the nickname because he knew just how much it upset Damian “I'm assuming you elbowed me in the ribs just because you felt like it and not because you had anything useful to say” the next time he came home for family dinner and let himself be roped into patrolling, he would make sure to get paired with Robin or Red Robin - hell, he would patrol even with Batman himself.

Or he could beg Bruce to let him go solo: it wasn't like he had any help in Blüdhaven and he had managed to survive the city without any major bones getting broken and only a couple of concussions - true, Blüdhaven was a walk in the park when compared to Gotham but still… he knew his home, he had kept it safe for as long as he could remember. 

A bright bird in the shadow of the Bat.  

Jason chuckled “Aww, you're sulking” he teased and then he elbowed Dick in the ribs  _ again  _ \- though, more lightly this time “Isn't that Penguin and the Riddler?” He pointed out, nodding towards the couple that was making their way down the road; only the Rogues wouldn't be afraid of walking around at night while blatantly wearing gold and diamonds, expensive watches and silver tipped shoes glinting in the pools of yellowish light shed by the lampposts “I mean, that waddle is a dead giveaway”

“You're such a bully” 

Jason shrugged “Maybe” 

“Most certainly”

“What do we do?”

“Who's changing topics now, Little Wing?”

“Don't call me that!” 

“You love it~”

It wasn't true - not really. Jason had loved it when Bruce used to call him that, before he had died, and since he had come back to life, the other man had never used the sweet appellative ever again and… and it hurt. It hurt that Bruce clearly didn't love him anymore, that he was so disappointed in him that he couldn't even look at him in the face sometimes “Let's follow them”

“Why?” Dick squinted at the couple “They don't look like they're doing anything suspicious” they were just walking side by side, heads bent together to probably better hear one another's murmurs - they looked close.  

Intimate.  

Dick tried to remember the Rogues’ files - the ones on the Batcomputer, not the ones in Arkham archives or those in possession of the GCPD; he didn't remember Bruce making any particular notes about their relationship, but it definitely looked as if there was something between them. 

Or maybe they were just scheming. 

“Oi, Penguin! Riddler!”

“Red Hood, come back here!” Dick hissed, trusting that the communicator would carry through just how annoyed he was with his brother; he swung off of the roof they had been perched on, peacefully observing the unusually quiet streets of Diamond District - the rich clearly didn't enjoy going out when it was cold and threatening to snow.

Oswald sighed heavily as the Red Hood fell into step with them: couldn't he leave them alone even for a date? They weren't doing any harm, they were just taking a stroll after dinner before they headed back to his apartment above the Lounge to put an end to their night “What do you want, Hood?”

“There's one of the little birdies, too” Edward added, fingering the handle of the throwing knife as he took a step closer to the other man, assuming both a defensive and a protective stance  “Nightwing, it's been a while. Visiting our fair city? Checking up on dear old me, Boy Hostage?”

“I don't believe anyone actually still call me that” Dick scowled; it was an old nickname from his Robin days, when he had ended up one time too many as the Rogues’ hostage. He would never admit it - especially not in front of Bruce - but it had always been mind of fun, none of the villains had ever actually tried to hurt him. 

Except for the Joker. 

Dick flicked the unpleasant thought away - he didn't want to think about how the one time Bruce had been late, Robin had been killed.

Murdered.  

His little brother had been murdered.  

“What are you two doing?”

“What's a day, a month and a year all together?”

Jason groaned “Didn't anyone ever teach you that answering to a question with another one is the epitome of rudeness?”

“A date”

“Very good, Nightwing” Edward winked “We are on a date and, if you don't mind, we would really like to get on with it”

“Penguin and Riddler sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Very mature, Red Hood” Oswald arched an eyebrow, unsure about whether he was annoyed or amused by the situation; Nightwing and Red Hood didn't look aggressive, just… bored. Well, on date night, Oswald always made sure that the criminal underworld was as quiet as possible so that they wouldn't be interrupted by stupid and petty squabbles. 

Dick took Jason's elbow in a firm grip “It's his specialty” he said in an apologetic tone “Let's go”

“You're no fun”

“You neither” 

Edward watched the two young men walk further down the road, bickering and pushing one another - but he didn't relax until they disappeared behind a corner and he heard the powerful rumbling of a motorbike speeding away “And they say we're odd” Gotham's heroes weren't any more normal than the Rogues, what with their costumes and capes and choreographic somersaults from one roof to another. 

Oswald chuckled and put his weight once again on his cane as he reached down to hold Edward's hand, squeezing it gently “Shall we go back home?”

“Is your leg hurting?”

“A little” Oswald admitted. 

“You should have told me sooner” Edward scolded him “Do you feel like walking or should we call a car?” He didn't want the other man to be so fatigued and in pain that he couldn't enjoy the rest of their evening - and no, it wasn't even about the sex: he didn't care if they just cuddled when they got home, but he did want Oswald to be able to enjoy it. 

“I can walk” he didn't particularly want to but he could: they hadn't gotten too far from the Lounge “It's not that bad, I promise” he added with a reassuring smile and squeezed the other's hand tighter, feeling the shape of a ring under the supple leather “Come on, let's go”

“Alright, alright” Edward didn't insist and he just curled his arm around his partner's waist, offering him as much support as he could while they made their way back; with nightfall, humidity had settled on the cobblestones and had made the pavement dangerously slippery “I'm in the mood for a nice, warm bath”

“Hmm seconded” with soothing oils poured in the water, it sounded like it would be the perfect way to ease the ache in his ruined joints - which most likely was the reason why Edward had proposed it in the first place. The subtle sign of care and affection made something warm bloom in his belly; even after so many years together, the other man still made him feel loved and cherished - special. Their relationship had never gotten stale, they had never started to take one another for granted and they still made time for each other - they fought, of course, and it usually was ugly and bloody. 

But what couple didn't have a lovers’ spat from time to time?

“Aww, Ozzie, you're going misty eyed on little old me!”

Oswald sniffed “I'm not” he retorted, mock offended, and leaned in the kiss that Edward bestowed on his forehead, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  

  
  
  
  



End file.
